This invention relates to mirrors for viewing trailer hitches on backs of tow vehicles while being backed into hookup position for hitching trailer vehicles to the tow vehicles.
Known trailer-hitch mirrors and mirror systems provide variously for mirror vision of trailer hitches for backing up tow vehicles to a hookup position in order to hitch trailer vehicles to the tow vehicles. None are known, however, to have an adjustable-angle mirror on a mirror holder having orientational attachment to an attachment configuration that can be situated universally on support objects for mirror-view positioning of a system mirror from either a rearview or a side-view vehicle mirror in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different trailer-hitch mirrors are described in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,102,423Beck, et al.Aug. 15, 20005,971,555Wilcox, et al.Oct. 26, 19995,313,337ByersMay 17, 19945,625,500AckermanApr. 29, 19974,925,287Lord, et al.May 15, 19905,784,213HowardJul. 21, 19984,905,376NeeleyMar. 06, 19905,180,182HaworthJan. 19, 19935,657,175BrewingtonAug. 12, 1997